1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to locking devices used to restrict movement for security purposes, and is directly related to a lock construction secured by a padlock or the like. The locking device of the present invention is particularly useful for securing a bicycle or the like to a stationary object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, bicycle locks have served as more of a moral deterrent to theft than as an actual security device for effectively immobilizing the locked bicycle. Many could be easily broken in a matter of seconds without the use of special tools. Thus, only the "casual" thief or bicycle "joyrider" would be deterred. Determined thieves could often swiftly solve these locks while attracting little, if any, attention to themselves.
Bicycle locks which have served to substantially protect a bicycle from more determined attacks with more specialized burglary equipment, while effective in varying degrees are often prohibitively expensive and/or heavy. While cost may not be a controlling factor to a bicycle enthusiast, one of the most important factors serious cyclists consider is the weight of their bicycles. However, since lighter bikes generally are more expensive, a cyclist who pays more for a lightweight bicycle could lose this advantage by carrying a durable, effective heavy lock with him to protect his investment.
Another disadvantage of many bicycle locks is the bulkiness in design and difficulty in handling. Substantial and lengthy chains often used to form part of these locks often must be wrapped around the bicycle frame when not in use. Other locks utilize wide bands of metal which also often prove to be cumbersome and difficult to store when not in use.
Further, many bicycle locks are not designed to fasten the bicycle to a stationary object, but are only adapted for locking one part of the bicycle to another. These locks do nothing to prevent a thief from merely picking up the whole bicycle and stealing not only the bicycle but also the lock designed to protect it. An example of this type of locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,757.
Despite the disadvantages of known locks, they have been successful in the market place because of the great need for a cyclist to protect his investment.
The locking device of the present invention serves to minimize the problems cyclists have in providing security for their bicycles, without being cumbersome to store and without adding greatly to the weight of the bicycle. The locking device is made of a clevis and a link which, when used in conjunction with a padlock or the like, forms a simple yet effective means to immobilize a bicycle, the device being impervious to all but the most time-consuming attacks involving special tools. The invention may be constructed of relatively lightweight materials and is relatively easy to store on the bicycle when not in use. The device readily permits securing of the bicycle to a stationary object and is so used in its preferred form. However, where necessary, the device is also effective for securing various parts of the bicycle to one another for immobilizing it when a suitable stationary object is not readily available.